


Snow Day Valentine

by bluest_skies



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cas makes Dean pie, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, baker!cas, nurse!Dean, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot into the Nurse/Baker Verse as Dean and Castiel have a little Valentine's Day fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have no idea what I'm doing.

Dean paused, leaning heavily on the large snow shovel he was currently using in an attempt to clear enough snow so that he could take Castiel's truck to work. No way he was driving his Baby with these road conditions. Bracing the handle underneath his arm, he adjusted his thick gloves, taking a moment to catch his breath and look around. He'd been skeptical at first, getting a place so far out from town, and with so much land to take care of, but he smiled now, thinking he couldn't imagine wanting anything different.

His gaze drifted towards the left side of the property where seven scraggly looking trees sat, their branches bare, not even looking like trees really, just tall twigs stuck in the ground. Some kind of fruit trees that Cas just had to have. “Couldn't you get trees that are already grown?” Dean protested when Cas had dragged him over to these pathetic looking things. “At this rate you won't have any fruit for like six years.” Cas had told him to shut up, punched him on the arm (really hard actually), and stalked off, while Dean had found a sales clerk and politely informed them that his boyfriend was interested in buying their half-dead looking trees. The entire drive home, Dean had caught Cas side-eyeing him several times, as if he were just waiting for Dean to comment.

“Seriously though, Cas. Why those?” he eventually asked, unable to help himself. “They'll take years to grow and for you to even get anything from them.”

“I know,” Cas had replied quietly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stared straight ahead.

And while Dean pondered that over, it finally occurred to him in that moment that Cas had given some thought to their future – together. Not that Dean had any concerns about them, but the future was always something he actively avoided thinking about. He saw them snuffed out all the time, unfulfilled and lost. Cas was thinking about those trees and what they'd give him and Dean several years from now, while Dean was just thankful for each day he opened his eyes in the morning with Cas' warm body stretched out beside his. He'd nodded then. “Ok Cas,” he'd said, patting Cas on the thigh. “I'll help you plant them.” And he had.

Dean chuckled, still unsure that they'd even make it through the winter, though Cas had assured him they would.

~*~

Dean worked another thirty minutes before he finally reached the end of their long driveway, his breath harsh, expelling in huge white clouds. He was definitely too old for this shit. Ready for a hot shower, a warm drink, and a nap before work, he turned towards the house only to see Cas making his way across the yard. Not down the path they had both taken turns to clear, but through the large drifts that littered the large front yard, kicking up great powdery clouds of snow.

“You're a child, you know that!” Dean yelled at him, shaking his head.

Cas grinned as he drew closer, his nose and cheeks already rosy from the cold. “Don't try and squash my youthful exuberance, you old grump!” Finally reaching Dean's side, he stamped his feet to shake off some of the snow. “Looks good. Would you mind helping me with one last thing? There's a special coffee in it for you.”

“No can do. Gotta work tonight. No booze.” Not entirely excited about the prospect of more work in the cold, he was disappointed to have to pass on what Cas had deemed his “special coffee”. Dean had worked out that there was booze in it, but not much else. Maybe some cinnamon...or cloves. Hell, he didn't know. What he did know was that it tasted spectacular.

“Damn,” Cas lamented, then rubbed a finger across his chin. “Well, how about a blow job?”

“I'm at your service.”

~*~

Dean was in the half-sleep, half-awake state, the bed soft and warm. He’d helped Cas rewrap the trees to protect them from the cold, had a fantastic blow job afterwards, and worked a hectic shift before coming home that morning and falling into bed. He had the night off and planned to spend it doing absolutely nothing.

He stretched, eyes blinking sleepily, then froze. “What the hell?”

All around the room were candles. The dresser, bedside tables, along the windowsill... “Cas?”

“I’m here.” Cas walked in the room and climbed onto the bed. Slipping under the covers, he snuggled against Dean, lips pressing to his neck for a kiss. “Sleep ok?” he murmured.

“Yeah. What happened? Snow finally knock out the power?”

Cas slid one hand across Dean’s chest and down his torso, nipping at his shoulder.

Dean hummed appreciatively. “Wait,” he said, turning to face Cas. “I didn’t forget to pay the electric bill did I?”

Cas chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “No, Dean. I just lit some candles. It’s Valentine’s Day and I thought it would be nice. Romantic. Any other questions or can I continue to grope you?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Dean.”

“Sorry, grope away.”

Cas pushed Dean onto his back, whipping the covers back so he could straddle him. He ran his hands down the planes of Dean’s chest and over his stomach, fingers slipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. “I love your body, you know that?”

Dean lightly patted his stomach. “I’m getting a pudge. You feed me too well.”

Cas bent down, pressing a kiss above Dean’s belly button, then pulled the waistband down. “I love your pudge. It’s perfect.”

Dean’s snort turned into a sharp gasp as Cas’ mouth slipped over his cock, wet and hot. He lifted his head, watching as Cas bobbed up and down until the sight was almost too much, and he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

“Cas,” he panted. “I want you.” He gestured weakly with one hand. “Come up here.”

Cas pulled back with a wet smack, going back for small licks as he fumbled with the buttons of his pants, wanting to comply with Dean’s request but savoring those grunts he made everytime he licked a stripe along Dean’s shaft. He finally stipped off his pants as Dean kicked off his own and shifted his body around on the bed until they were lying opposite one another on their sides.

Head resting on Dean’s thigh, Cas watched as Dean licked at him slowly along the underside of his shaft, pink tongue swirling around the crown until he was shiny and slick and he groaned loudly when Dean reached around his body, grabbing at his ass to pull his body closer and his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean held him there a moment, swallowing around him and he almost lost it then, his breaths quick and sharp.

They began to work in tandem, Dean swallowing him down as Cas pulled back, hands clutching at each other, both trying and failing to keep their hips from jerking erratically, each wanting to move faster, feel more until finally it was Cas who pulled back first.

“Dean, I... _oh fuck_...” He took Dean back into his mouth as he spilled hotly down Dean’s throat, cock pulsing against lips and tongue. Cas sucked him hard and fast, groaning at that first taste of come on his tongue, at the way Dean’s fingers dug into his thigh, at Dean’s accompanying moans echoing around him, at the feel of Dean tongue still licking at the head of his dick, so sensitive it made his hips buck.

Cas’ eyes blinked open as Dean turned around and flopped down next to him.

“You ok, Valentine?”

Cas smiled. “Faaaaantastic.” He chuckled as Dean’s stomach growled. “Hungry?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can move right now.”

“Shame. I made pie and everything.” Cas barked out a laugh as Dean launched himself off the bed. He flipped onto his stomach, watching as Dean made his way to the door. “Hey, Dean? Thanks.”

Dean paused. “For what?”

“For that spectacular view of your ass,” He said, grinning cheekily.

Dean gave it a wiggle as he walked out of the room. “Come on! Time for pie!”


End file.
